Lady Knight in Waiting
by SnogginGodess
Summary: Kel feels as if there is nobody left for her. Neal is married, Cleon engaged, and Dom is in love with somebody else. She doesn't expect to fall in love at a wedding with an old friend. Takes place AFTER "Lady Knight". R&R please! :-* SMOOCH!
1. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Ok. ;)  
  
Kel wrinkled her nose with great distaste. She turned slightly and studied her reflection. A voice starled   
her, causing her to lose balance, and stumble slightly.   
  
"You're pretty, Lady," Tobe said, smiling and tugging at his blue tunic. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, Tobe, thank you. We'll be ready to leave soon," Kel said, smoothing over her sky blue silk dress.   
She gingerly patted her head, which Lalasa had transformed into masses of curls. "I look like a...a...a   
lady!" she groaned, unaware that Tobe was still standing there.  
  
"It's a wedding!" he giggled. "You're supposed to get all fancy!"  
  
"Yes, but I feel silly. I wish Roald hadn't asked me to come!" Kel muttered. "Let's go, Tobe."  
  
Kel led Tobe out. Princess Kalasin was to be wed to Prince Edmund from Maren. Kel had attended  
many weddings that year. Yuki and Neal were married three months ago. Shinko and Roald had a huge  
wedding five months ago. It had been a huge social event, so naturally, so would Princess Kalasin's.  
Kel felt quite silly whenever she put on a dress. She looked at Tobe, smiled, and smoothed back his   
hair.   
  
The ceremony was long, but magnificent. Kalasin was stunning. Kel had only spoken to her once, at  
Roald's wedding, but the princess had been cheerful and polite. Edmund looked nervous, but Kel could tell  
he was in love. The royal family of Tortall had been lucky. Though the marriages were arranged, they had  
turned out well. Kel sat back, smiling. It was a very nice ceremony.   
  
When it ended, she and Tobe walked into a huge ballroom. Kel smiled as pages scurried about. Kel was   
seated with Neal, Yuki, and Merric. They chatted for a while, when suddenly a lyre player emerged.   
Kalasin stood up, her eyes laughimg, and led Edmund to the dance floor.  
  
"M'lady?" Neal asked Yuki, giving an exagerated bow. "Could I have the most divine honor of dancing  
with you?"  
  
"You are a fool, and I am a lady, but I suppose just this once," she answered, face set. Then she dropped   
her Yamani mask and giggled as he lead her out.   
  
Kel watched the dancers intently. The women had flowing skirts that swirled. Kel smiled, wondering what  
it would be like to dance in a lovely dress. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Dom was dancing   
with another lady. Kel didn't know her, but she had long hair the color of gold, and big, blue eyes. Cleon  
was also dancing with his bride-to-be. Kel quietly sighed. She was so focused on the dancers and her  
girlish fantasties that she didn't notice Merric get up, and walk towards her.  
  
"Kel? Care to dance?" he asked quickly, eyes down and turning red.  
  
She looked at him, slightly amused. "All right," she said, allowing herself to be led out. "Merric, I must  
warn you, I've never danced in a dress before."  
  
"Um...right then. We'll take it um...slow," he said, a bit flustered.   
  
They began to dance. It was rather nice, really, thought Kel to herself. She was really enjoying herself.   
They began to loosen up, and laugh. Merric was a good dancer, and Kel was surprised to find out that she  
wasn't too bad herself.   
  
"M'lady, you dance like an angel," Merric said, a boyish smile on his face. "I had a MARVELOUS time!"   
With that, he picked up her hand and kissed it. Kel giggled, and was shocked when she began blushing.  
  
'It was just a kiss on the hand', she thought. 'Nothing to get all...emotional about. Right?' 


	2. The Kiss

"Hoshi?" Kel whistled, to get the horse's attention. "Let's go out." She began to saddle Hoshi.   
Peachblossom lazily opened an eye and snorted. Hoshi shook her head and whickered, as if too say, "It's  
too early, but you're the boss!"  
  
Kel laughed. She led Hoshi out, and they began to trot. It was nice to be back at Mindelan. She led Hoshi  
into the woods, closing her eyes and sniffing the fresh air. Thoughts kept buzzing through her head. 'Why   
did I feel so funny when he kissed my hand?' was the main thought. Kel sighed, and urged Hoshi to a   
steady gallop.  
  
She stopped at the river, and sat down. She splashed cool, crisp water on her face. She was drying her   
face, when a noise startled her. She whipped around.  
  
"Merric?" she asked with disbelief. Merric looked almost ashamed. "What are you doing here, on my   
father's land, so early?"   
  
He laughed. "Please don't be mad, mother," he teased. "I'm a big boy, and felt like going for a ride. And, I   
must deliver this." He thrust a letter into her hands. "It's from King Jon," he said quickly, in a voice that told   
Kel he was lying.  
  
She tucked it into her pocket. "Thanks, Merric," she said, blushing. She was blushing again! Kel felt silly  
and sighed. Merrc was staring at the ground. He suddenly looked up. "Kel, it's polite to tip the   
messanger!" he teased.  
  
"I haven't got any money for you," Kel said primly. "You're hardly a MESSANGER, you're just a silly little   
boy who is out of bed too early."  
  
"No money, hmmm?" Merric asked. "This'll have to do then." He leaned foward and kissed her, quickly,  
but enough to make the two of them turn red.  
  
The kiss surprised Kel. That was for sure. But, she was even more surprised to find herself kissing him   
back.  
(A/N sorry, it's short, maybe "too fast" but I'm not supposed to be on the computer...but I couldn't let   
my fans down! ;) :-* Hugs and kisses!) 


	3. The Letter

Kel stood there long after Merric rode of, the kiss still tingling on her lips. Her face still flamed. Surely,  
Merric didn't want to be her lover, did he? Kel was confused as she whistled for Hoshi. "C'mon, let's go  
home," Kel said, urging her to a gallop.  
  
Two months past, and Kel hadn't heard from Merric. She had neglected the letter he'd given her, too.  
Then, one day, she decided to open it. She was bored, and decided it might answer some of the many   
questions buzzing through her head. She opened it, and immediately noticed that the untidy scrawl  
belonged to Dom, not Merric.  
  
'Dear Kel,  
I didn't see you at the wedding the other day. We haven't spoken in a long time, so I thought I'd write   
and say hello. As you've probably heard, I have finally found a girl. Her name is Melora of Rain Peak. So,  
dear Kel, are the men absolutely all over you? You have one admirer at court that I know of. He won't  
allow me to say his name, but wishes for me to invite you to the jousting tournament in May. He hopes to   
see you there, and I would like you to meet my lover.  
Yours,  
Dom.'  
  
Kel sighed. What was Merric playing at? It seemed silly, but after thinking long and hard she called for   
Tobe. "Pack up," she smiled. "Jousting tournament starts in a week, and we're going."  
  
Tobe smiled. "Lady, you're going to JOUST? Can I watch? Can I suit you up? Can I...," he babbled on,   
excited.  
  
"Sure, Tobe, but you have to help me solve a little mystery as well," she said, winking. 


	4. Gossip and News

(A/N sorry...had some copy and paste trouble. Enjoy!)  
  
Kel and Tobe arrived in Corus. Shinko went out to greet them, stomach swollen. She smiled, and told  
them she had set up a room in the palace for them.  
  
"A baby already?" Kel asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Or have you eaten too many candies?" Shinko laughed,  
abandoning her Yamani mask. "Congradulations," Kel said. She then turned to Tobe. "Take care of the   
horses," she told him. "Shinko, come upstairs to my room, please. We have to talk."  
  
"Talk or gossip?" the Yamani woman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Both," Kel smiled. "Let's go."  
Kel sat on the bed and spread out the letter. Shinko studied it for a few minutes and then looked at Kel,   
clearing her throat.  
  
"Dom's been gone for months. He's with his lover Melora of Rain Peak."  
  
"Then who wrote this? It had to have been Merric."  
  
"No," Shinko said slowly. "Merric has been busy...," her voice trailed off. "Busy...locked in his room. He's   
in love, obviously. I just didn't think it was you. No offense," Shinko bowed her head.   
  
"He kissed me," Kel whispered, just as Tobe ran in.  
  
"Lady? D'you want anything?" he asked, breathless. "I couldn't find you, this place is big an' fancy."  
  
Kel and Shinko smiled. "Tobe, why don't you go eat? It was a long journey," Kel suggested. "The servant's   
wing-," she began.  
  
"You may eat in the dining room. The food is better there," Shinko winked. "Just down the hall. Follow your  
nose."  
  
They watched him leave. "That's the infamous Tobeis Boon?" Shinko asked.  
  
"That's Tobe. I worry about him," Kel said. "I drag him around everywhere and he's just a boy. Twelve  
years old is all. And next year, his papers say he's free. But he's just a boy, so I don't know what to do.   
I can't turn him out, but servants aren't cheap. I'll just find a way to keep him."  
  
"Adopt him," Shinko teased. "We'll be mommies together," she said, putting her hand on her belly. "You,  
me, and Yuki."  
  
"Yuki's pregnant, too?" Kel asked. "Neal hasn't said anything in his letters."  
  
"She just found out about a week ago," Shinko said.  
  
Kel sighed. "All of you, married and pregnant. All but me."  
  
"Well," Shinko said, eyes twinkling. "There's Merric. HE'D wed you, I'm sure. You said he kissed you, eh?  
Sounds like love. But maybe you're mistaking it for....lust?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hush!" Kel scolded, hitting Shinko with a pillow. 


	5. Griffin Feathers

Kel walked out into the hall, griffin feathers tied in her belt. She slowly turned a corner, nearly knocking a  
servant girl off her feet.  
  
"Excuse me," Kel nodded to her. "Have you seen Sir Merric of Hollyrose?"  
  
The girl curtsied, nodded, and pointed down the hall. Kel quickened her pace. She soon saw him. "Merric!"  
she yelled. "MERRIC!"  
  
He turned a smiled. "Kel! I've missed you!" He ran over to hug her. Kel tried to calm her fluttering heart.   
Merric had held on a while before releasing her.  
  
"Merric, I have a question," Kel said slowly. She noticed Merric turn pale. "You said this note was from Jon.  
I opened it and found out Dom wrote it. But, Shinko says Dom has been away for months. Who wrote a   
letter asking me to come?"  
  
Merric opened his mouth. He then quickly closed it. "Griffins," he mumbled. "Kel, I didn't write it."  
  
'He's telling the truth,' Kel thought, waiting for more of an explanation.  
  
Merric took a deep breath. "My squire, Hazen, wrote it. I told you it was from Jon because I thought you'd  
open it right away, and get here fast. If I told you it was from Dom, you'd push it aside. I know your heart   
was broken when he fell fo rthat Melora girl. I didn't realize it until after it was written and all. So, I used   
Dom's name, but said it was from Jon. Stupid of me, huh?" He looked down, blushing.  
  
"Yes, it was. Why?" Kel asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Because," he whispered. "I think I love you."  
  
Kel blushed, and felt as though her heart may burst. She quickly looked away.   
  
"Kel? As you've obviously have griffin feathers, you must tell me. Do YOU love me, too?"  
  
Kel couldn't lie. "You know the answer," she whispered. "Of course I do, you dolt!"  
  
He smiled. "I just had to hear it straight from you." He moved slowly closer, smiling. Kel smiled back.  
Thier lips met, and Kel thought she was ready to die from all the bliss. 


	6. Picking out Dresses

Kel looked into Merric's eyes. He smiled at her. Wordlessly, they walked down the hall to Kel's room.  
  
"Kel, would you like to go for a walk through the courtyards, under the stars?" Merric asked, looking   
hopeful.  
  
"Or course I would. You needn't be so formal," she said to him.   
  
"I'm glad I could confess my love for you," he said, giving her a parting kiss. "I'll see you at nine."  
  
"I'm glad you confessed, too," Kel whispered as he walked back down the hall. She turned and walked into  
her room. Tobe was sitting on his bed, squeezing the exercise balls Alanna had given Kel. He looked up at  
her.   
  
"Lady, you're blushing," he said smugly.   
  
"Tobe, were you listening to my conversation with Merric?" Kel asked, hands on hips.  
  
Tobe giggled. "I'm a servant. I make it my business to listen."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "I can't ever win an argument with you, can I? A word of advice, Master Tobe. Some  
conversations are supposed to be kept private."  
  
"Some people act girlier and girlier every day," Tobe said, eyes on his hands.  
  
"Maybe so, but I AM female, so I'm not ashamed," Kel said.  
  
"You used to be afraid of gettin' too girly," Tobe pointed out.   
  
"Yes, well that was then, this is now. Anyway I'm leaving around nine. I'll be back around half-past ten.  
I promise," she added quickly, noting the look of worry on his face. "Now, Tobe, even though you're   
oh-so-manly, you must help me find something nice to wear."  
  
Tobe wrinkled his nose. "I shoulda stayed with Alvick," he complained. "HE didn't make me pick out  
dresses."  
  
"At least I feed you properly and don't beat you," Kel snorted. "Now, do you think I should wear the   
green silk, or the brown velvet?" 


	7. What Happened in the Garden

(a/n...a lot of making out...a little more...i'll leave it up to your imagination!) ;)  
  
Kel stood in the courtyard, clad in a green silk dress, waiting for Merric. She looked at the sky and   
uttered a prayer, just because she could feel nerves taking over.  
  
"I am stone," she whispered. She had never felt this way before. When Merric had kissed her, she'd been  
speechless. She'd kissed Cleon before of course, and once Neal had gotten incrediably drunk and kissed   
her. Cleon's kisses didn't mean anything, and Neal's were sloppy and wouldn't have happened had he been  
sober. But when Merric kissed her...  
  
"Hello, my beautiful lady," Merric said, bowing formally. "Might I have the honor of walking with you?"  
  
"Stop that," Kel said, smacking his arm. "Your formality makes me nervous."  
  
"The Yamani Lump is nervous?" Merric asked. "Goddess above!"  
  
Kel giggled. "C'mon, let's walk around then."  
  
They had walked for only about five minutes, when a strange feeling arose in Kel's stomach. Her heart   
began to race. She stopped suddenly.  
  
"Kel, what's wrong?" Merric asked.  
  
She moved foward and kissed him, hard, on the lips. Merric, though a bit shocked at Kel's   
aggressiveness kissed her back. Their kisses got softer, but still frantic. Kel was overcome with  
emotion. She sort of fell into Merric's arms, so all of her weight was on him. He held her up, still  
kissing her. Kel looked into his eyes, breaking off for a minute.  
  
"I'm so happy," she murmured.   
  
"Me too," Merric told her, leaning down to kiss her again. Kel closed her eyes. This was bliss. She  
felt like she was floating! Then, Merric placed his hand on her breast. He touched her delicately, but  
suddenly Kel felt as though she were going too far, right there in the garden for anyone to see!  
  
"Merric," she said, grabbing his hand. "We can't do this."  
  
He nodded slowly. "You're right, we can't do this."  
  
"No," Kel said. "We CAN do this. Just not here."  
  
Merric cleared his throat. "Want to go inside?" he asked.  
  
Kel smiled at him. "Sure." 


	8. The Argument

(A/N: lots of reviews saying Kel is too fast. Don't worry. I've got a BIG plan, and her..um.."speed" will  
  
lead to a bit of a breakdown because I'm cruel. lol. read on!)  
  
Kel was following Merric when she suddenly felt as though she were hit with a ton of bricks.   
  
"Merric, we can't," she said.   
  
He grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips. "Come on, Kel." He gazed at her, blue eyes filled with love.  
  
"No, I promised Tobe I'd be back...," Kel's voice trailed off to a whisper. It wasn't really a lie, she HAD   
  
promised to be back. Merric laughed ruefully.  
  
"Is he your keeper?" he asked, voice light, but it upset Kel.  
  
"No, he isn't. But I am CHOOSING to go into my room and keep my promise. I'm CHOOSING not  
  
to bed you, as I'm sure many court ladies have...," she started when Merric interrupted.  
  
"Kel, I treat women with respect!" Merric told her, the love in his eyes dissolving into anger. "I  
  
don't play with people's hearts, like some people!"  
  
"Oh, you don't 'play with people's hearts', huh?" Kel asked, voice low so not to cause more of a scene.  
  
"Here's a letter from Dom, Kel. Kiss me, Kel. Bed me, Kel. I'm tired of you, Kel. Go AWAY, Kel. Well,  
  
I WILL go away," she said, and with that, she opened her door and slammed it.  
  
"I NEVER told you to 'go away'!" Merric shouted, before stomping off.  
  
"Lady, what happened?" Tobe asked, innocently perched on his bed.  
  
"Nothing. Sir Merric and I just have...different opinions on things," she told him, quickly brushing  
  
tears away. She sniffed loudly.  
  
"Diff'rent opinions?" Tobe asked. "Are you gonna joust him?"  
  
"No," Kel said firmly. "Jousting won't solve this. I'm off to bed. You should be asleep by now," she  
  
said.  
  
The next morning, Kel woke up at eight. She had told Tobe not to wake her at dawn, she didn't   
  
have the heart to practice the glaive. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She noticed a piece of   
  
paper under the door. She picked it up. It was a letter from Merric.  
  
"'Dear Kel,  
  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said a lot of the things I did. I'm an idiot, and I'm willing to admit. I just  
  
thought you wanted to come with me. I'm sorry for pressuring you, in any way. I love you, and I   
  
certainly don't want to hurt you. Will you forgive me? Please?  
  
Love,  
  
Merric.'"  
  
Kel looked at the note. She sat down at her desk and quickly wrote a reply. She quickly ran down  
  
the corridor of the palace to Merric's room, still in a nightdress, and slipped it under his door.  
  
When he returned, he opened it.  
  
"'Dear Merric,  
  
I suppose I forgive you. You'll have to work hard to win my love back. Prove your alleged 'love' and  
  
write me a poem.  
  
Love always (I suppose),  
  
Kel.'"  
  
Merric smiled, sat down, and began to write. 


	9. Merric's Poem

TallemeraRane- I wrote your poem for you! ;) LOL!  
  
The days dragged on. Kel spent most of her time confined to her room. She hadn't heard from Merric for almost a week. She wondered if she upset him. But how? She had only requested a poem. One silly little poem! Why hadn't he written back? She was startled when she heard a knock on the door. Tobe, who was busy pretending to practice reading, leapt at the door.   
  
"Tobe," Kel said, and the boy froze. "Can you tell me what the story is about?" Tobe blushed.   
  
"A man," he tried lamely.  
  
"Do you want to learn to read?" Kel asked.  
  
"I can read, now, but this story is borin'," Tobe explained. "I wanna read a story about horses an' dragons an' knights an' mages. Not a stupid story 'bout James the stupid peasant who goes fishin' for stupid fish. I hope he starves!" He yanked the door open.  
  
Kel was laughing at Tobe's speech so hard her eyes clouded over with tears. She briskly wiped them away to see Yuki standing there. "Yuki!" Kel cried, hugging her. "I've been here a month and I've scarcely seen you!"   
  
The plump Yamani smiled. "You can thank Neal for that. He's constantly asking 'Are you all right, Yuki?' 'D'you think it's a girl or a boy, Yuki?' 'Can I get you anything, Yuki?' 'Did the baby kick, Yuki?' and them he gallops over to feel. What an idiot," Yuki smiled.   
  
"So, how ever did you ecsape 'Father Neal'?" Kel asked. Tobe retreated to the desk and began drawing pictures of horses.  
  
"He's busy," Yuki said. "He and Merric have been hunched over paper all day, trying to figure out words to rhyme with 'Kel' and 'love' and 'flower' and the such," she rolled her eyes. "You're sooo lucky Keledry."  
  
"Yes, sure," Kel sighed. "Shall we go for a walk in the courtyard with Shinko?"   
  
"Why not?" Yuki asked. "That is if HER husband isn't being overbearing and annoying," Yuki giggled.  
  
"Better yet, why not go shopping. Tobe needs a book, right, Tobe?" Kel said.  
  
"An excitin' one, 'bout dragons an' horses and' knights an' mages. With lotsa battles," he said, nonchalant, bent over his drawing.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be all right if I leave?" Kel asked him.  
  
"Can I go down to the stables?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kel said. "But don't give Peachblossom or Hoshi any sugar cubes. You're spoiling them."  
  
A few minutes later, the three women had left, and were browsing the streets. Shinko stopped at a stand to look at glass-blown figures. Yuki was studying a painting and telling the merchant it was too expensive, she had one just like, what, he didn't believe her? well just come and see! while Kel browsed a stand of books.  
  
Shinko bought some jade earbobs, Yuki bought silk slippers, and Kel bought a book titled "Immortal Battle Heroes" and bought some hair ribbons, too. The women walked slowly back, chatting about innocent things. When they reached the corrider, Kel excused herself to her room, to give Tobe his book.   
  
She opened the door, and found Tobe playing with Jump. "I got you a book," she told him.  
  
"Thank you, Lady. There's a letter for you," he said, handing a paper over. Her name was written on it, very fancy with curlicues everywhere. She smiled, and sat at the edge of the bed to read it.  
  
'Dearest Kel, I love you.  
  
Your hair glistens like   
  
morning dew!  
  
Your eyes shine,  
  
making me wish that  
  
you were mine.   
  
Your lips, I want to kiss  
  
you because right now I  
  
really miss you.'  
  
Kel laughed.   
  
"What is it Lady?" Tobe asked.  
  
"Sir Merric can't write poetry," she expained. "But I have to forgive him for trying, right?"  
  
"I s'pose," Tobe said. "I know a poem. Alvick used to say it. 'She was a fair lady, an' direspectful, too'", Tobe began, but Kel clapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I have heard that poem. It is bad. Go read."  
  
She sat down and began to write back to Merric. 


	10. Watching the Stars

(Okay, I've been lazy and I should have updated A LONG time ago. A million apologies. Here it is!)  
  
"Okay, Tobe." Kel sat up. "Please deliver this to Sir Merric. Third corridor, second door on the left." As she was giving these instructions, she poured wax on the letter to seal it, and pressed her fief ring into it. A small picture of a owl and two glaives were barely noticable.   
  
"All right, Lady," Tobe said, yawning. He had been dozing; Kel had written several letters, deemed them not good enough, and thrown them out. He left the room, and Kel sat sprawled out on her bed.   
  
She knew she had overeacted. She knew it. She knew she had been wrong in trying to take things too far, and then getting angry at poor Merric. Merric, who even when he had done nothing wrong, apologized to her. Merric, who treated her as a mix friend and lover. He wasn't after just sex, like some men of the court. He had been her friend. He wanted to stay her friend. Kel sighed, and began to dress for bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up to soft knocking at her door. "Kel?" a voice whispered. "Kel, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She glanced out the window. The moon was still out. She yawned, and shook her head. Tobe was asleep. She had been dreaming...  
  
"Kel! Hey, Kel, out here!" the voice came again. A very familiar masculine voice, Kel realized.  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" She whispered. She quickly wriggled into breeches and a shirt, and slid boots on her feet. She quietly opened the door, and slid out.  
  
Merric was standing there. She knew he would be. He smiled bashfully, and was holding her somewhat wrinkled letter in his hand. "Kel-," he began.  
  
"Wait." She held up her hands. "Don't say anything, okay?" He quickly closed his mouth. "As my letter said," she whispered, voice barely audible, "I acted like a fool. I was very, very, very wrong, all right?" Merric nodded, almost impatiently. "And," Kel continued, "I am sorry. I apologize. I,-" Merric began laughing, cutting her off.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" he asked, smiling. Kel blushed, as Merric slid an arm around her waist, and kissed her tenderly. Kel smiled suddenly, and Merric would have kissed her teeth, had she not pulled away and said, "Maybe I should apologize more often if this is what it gets me."  
  
Merric laughed, and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Kel," he whispered in her ear. "Follow me, all right?"  
  
"Ah, brave knight, I'll follow you anywhere," she giggled as he took her hand. They walked in silence for about five minutes. Then, Merric instructed her to close her eyes. Feeling a bit silly, Kel obliged, and a cool breeze met her face.  
  
"All right," Merric said, and she opened her eyes. She smiled. "Well," Merric said. "Our walk to stargaze in the garden the other night was, shall we say, ruined. So I decided to try again! So here we are. On a balcony. And there are the stars, of course."  
  
Kel laughed. "Merric, you are mad!"   
  
"Am I?" he asked, smiling wickedly,  
  
"You are," she told him, moving close to him. "And Mithros abov, I love you for it!"  
  
(Very short, and cliched, but hey, it's an update! ;) hahaha.) 


End file.
